The Book of Draco
by PikaNAW
Summary: 15 year old Draco Wilson is not your average kid, but when he and his friends are threatened, they must go on a quest to save the future of humanity from a power born at the dawn of time.
1. Chapter 1

_A friend of mine told me it's good to write things down. Said it helps sorts things out, you know? I hope he's right. Here it goes. My name is Draco Wilson. I am 15 years old and I attend Brookgrove High School in Brookgrove, Washington. I'm tall and skinny, which is why a lot of people want me to join the school basketball team, but with who I am, that would be unfair. I'll get to that in a bit. First, more about me. I love fried chicken with mashed potatoes and brown gravy. I like video games and talk with my friend Sam about the different girls at school. But there is one thing that sets me apart from all of them. I AM NOT HUMAN._

"Draco! Are you up yet, sweetie?"

"Just a minute, Mom," I yelled.

I looked up from my journal and rubbed my eyes to get rid of my tiredness. This had been the first all-nighter I had pulled in a long time. I know Mom will understand, but I need to get it past Dad. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I head downstairs to get some breakfast and face Dad.

"Where were you last night," Dad asked.

"Sleeping," I told him, a complete lie.

"Oh," he said, "I see. I must have been hallucinating when I saw a wad of clothes where your head should have been." Oops.

"Okay, fine," I admitted, "I was visiting him last night."

"Again! I have told you time and time again how I feel about that."

"Honey," Mom said, "Rean is a nice… guy."

"You don't know him like I do, Dad."

"I know him well enough that I can say I don't want you around him. He'll get you into trouble."

"Whatever happens, I can handle it," I told him.

"Just stay away from him."

"You know I can't promise that, Dad."

Outside, a horn started playing "La Cucaracha". Mom looked out and said, "Draco, you have a visitor."

When I looked outside, I saw a girl walking up the driveway to the door. Bry Dand, one of my best friends I have known since 1st grade. Dad opened the door for her before she could even knock.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson," Bry said, "Hey, Draco."

"You got your license!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was so nervous I almost crashed, but I managed to pass. You need a ride to school?"

I looked at Mom and Dad for permission.

"Fine," Dad said, "Just be careful, and remember what we talked about."

"I know, I know, Dad."

"Have a good day, you two!" Mom told us. "And be safe!"

"Love you, Mom. Love you, Dad. Bry, just try not to kill us on the way there, ok?"

* * *

"God, I hated that test!" Bry exclaimed as we walked out of world history class.

"Calm down, Bry," a voice behind us said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Sam! Even you got a better grade than me!"

Sam Neyra has been my best friend since Pre-K, has had my back since I've known him, and I owe him for many things. As much as we've done for each other, not even he knows the truth about me.

"Draco," Bry asked, "you coming?"

"What," I asked.

"Lunch, dude," Sam said, "You lost that bet last week, so you have to buy."

"Yeah," I said as I handed him the money, "I'll catch up. I have something I need to do."

* * *

Looking around to make sure I was alone, I sat down on the bench outside the school library and took out my journal.

 _My life is messed up, especially since I can't be like normal kids. I can't even have a decent love life. The first girl I ever had an actually crush, I haven't seen in seven years. The second, God, I can't even think about her a lot of times. It's funny, you make one mistake with someone you love, and your whole world comes crashing down. Most recently, no one thinks she's pretty, not even herself. I've literally walked into an empty classroom to find her sobbing because another girl told her to go lay in a ditch and bury herself. I made sure that girl was expelled. But I think she's beautiful. She…_

"Hey, nerd!" a voice yelled.

Great, I thought, Andrew Bryant. He's the worst bully at the school, and was also the first new person I meet at Brookside High. He was one of the ones wanting me to join the basketball team, and when I refused, started to think that if he bullies me enough, I'll give in. I could get him to back off, but I don't actually want to hurt the guy. How he snuck up on me, though…

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I sighed. "What do you want, Andrew, I don't think they heard you in Vancouver."

"I just wanted to know what you were writing about in your diary. Plans to finally get a girlfriend?"

"I know what he was writing, Bryant," a voice behind me said. What is it with people sneaking up on me? I turned and thought to myself, with a sense of déjà vu, great.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry to anyone who actually reads my stuff for the delay. I had finished writing the chapter, then didn't like how it turned out, so I rewrote it, then the file got deleted, and so on. But here it is, please leave constructive criticism and review.

* * *

As I turned around, I already knew who it would be. It would be the only girl ever stupid enough to stand up to Andrew Bryant, who's girlfriend was the queen of Brookgrove's personal mean girls. It was my own personal stalker, Sarah Degal.

"This isn't your fight, Degal," Andrew said.

"It isn't?" she asked. "I think it would be when I talk to Coach Shumskey. You already have anger management issues, what would he say if he finds your, what should I call it? Your stash?"

Andrew stared at her, then at me, then back at her. Finally, he turned and walked away.

"Did you really catch him with steroids?" I asked?

"No," she replied, "But there had to be some dirt on him."

"I could've taken him on my own, ok?"

"Sure, sure you could," she said. "You're welcome."

"Like I said, I didn't need help."

"Fine!" she yelled. She turned her back and started walking away.

"And Sarah," I called out, "Don't try to save me again."

* * *

Immediately when I got home, I went up to my room, turned on the news, and barely listened as I worked on my homework. "Tensions rise in the Middle East as…" The square root of 54 is 7.3, "The British Prime Minister spoke at the UN…" = 112, "In more local news, fire broke out this afternoon at Brookgrove High School…" At that, my head turned so fast it could've been that someone snapped my neck. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"According to officials, the fire broke out in the cafeteria due to a faulty gas line. Firefighters have recovered a body, but are unable to identify it at this time."

I got my phone out and called Bry. "Hey, Draco. What's up?"

"Bry," I said, "Turn on the news right now."

"Oh my God," she said as I heard her TV turn on, "What happened?"

"They said it was a gas leak, and someone died."

"Have you called Sam yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, let me do that right now." I hung up and tried calling Sam's phone, the call went straight to his voicemail.

* * *

I went to bed around 10:30, but I couldn't fall asleep. Sentences from the news report swan through my head. "Fire broke out this afternoon at Brookgrove High School… Firefighters have recovered a body… The fire broke out in the cafeteria due to a faulty gas line…" I sat up, thinking. I worked with the maintenance department over the summer, and one of our jobs was to inspect the gas pipes. Those things are almost impossible to break, much less to start a fire. I got my laptop from underneath my bed and logged in. Within minutes, I had hacked into the school security cameras (I have too much free time.) I sped up the footage from 3:00 – 6:00, and around 4:15, I found something. Someone in a black hoodie walked in with a gas can. They turned to face the camera, but with the hood, I couldn't see a face. He started pouring gasoline everywhere: over the tables, over the stoves in the kitchen, even over the vending machines. He threw the gas can across the room and knelt on one knee. What I saw next, I wish I hadn't. His chest expanded, as if he was taking a deep breath, and breathed fire out of his mouth. Everything was in flames in only a few seconds. The man seemed to bathe in it unaffected, as if it was a slight tickle. The doors burst open…and Sam ran in. The man turned toward him just as the footage turned black. I shut my laptop and looked at the time. 11:00, I could make it back before morning. I needed to have a little talk with Rean.


End file.
